Do ódio ao amor
by Biba Malfoy
Summary: Má NOTICIA...LEIAM!Lilian está em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, odeia mais do que tudo Tiago Potter, mas será que ela pode ir do ódio ao amor? Leiam e descubram! Bem eh issu bjus!
1. A ida parte I

Lílian Evans, uma garota com cabelos ruivos, que lhe caiam pelos ombros, e com olhos amendoados sensacionalmente verdes estava em seu sétimo ano esperando por suas amigas na Estação King's Cross, quando ela se virou ao ouvir alguém chamá-la.  
- Hei Lilly!- Quem havia a chamado eram suas melhores amigas, Isabelle Rivers e Ammy Carmack.  
Ammy tinha cabelos negros um pouco acima dos ombros, olhos castanhos claro e um corpo que dava inveja a muitas garotas de Hogwarts, já Belle tinha cabelos loiros e ondulados um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, com olhos extremamente azuis.  
-Oi! Onde vocês estavam?! Eu já estava começando a achar que vocês iam perder o trem. – Disse Lílian com um tom preocupado na voz.  
- Nós estávamos a sua procura srta. Monitora Chefe - Respondeu Ammy num tom de deboche fazendo com que os três rissem.  
- Bom o que vocês acham de nós irmos para o expresso para conseguirmos alguma cabine decente? – Dessa vez foi Belle que deu a idéia, então as três seguiram para o trem.  
  
_______________________________No trem...______________________________  
  
- Droga, nós chegamos muito atrasadas para pegar um bom lugar, todas as cabines estão com o numero de passageiros lotados, exceto a cabine dos Marotos e as cabines dos alunos da Sonserina.- Disse Ammy desapontada.  
- Acho que a única escolha que nós temos é ir para cabine dos Marotos- Belle sugeriu.  
- Nem pensar, ainda amais porque "nós" teremos que agüentar a anta do Potter e companhia, fazendo suas palhaçadas!- Descordou a ruiva.  
- Sinceramente, você só não gosta do POTTER por ele ficar azarando as pessoas, principalmente o Snape, pelos corredores e por ele ficar lhe chamando para sair. – Respondeu Ammy.  
- Eu simplesmente não irei para aquela cabine. – Disse Lilly batendo o pé no chão.  
- Bom, então você fica ai, enquanto nós iremos lá com o POTTER e companhia porque NÓS não queremos ficar de pé. E não seria um bom exemplo uma monitora chefa ficar em pé em pleno expresso. - Disse Belle sabendo que a amiga ia mudar de idéia e iria se sentar com elas e os Marotos (se eles deixassem é claro!)  
- Bem pensado Belle. – Concordou Ammy - Bem, então vamos indo, ah sim, boa viajem!- Continuou ela em tom irônico.  
- Vocês não têm jeito mesmo não é?- Retrucou a garota em tom sarcástico - Vamos logo então, de preferência antes que eu mude de idéia...  
As três rumaram para a cabine onde os Marotos se encontravam, bateram na porta e após baterem Belle abriu a porta, criou coragem e disse meio sem jeito:  
- Será que nós...Hum...As outras cabines estão lotadas então...Hum...Será que nós poderíamos...- Mas não a deixaram concluir a frase, ela só ouviu Sirius Black dizer:  
- Claro!- Com certeza com suas segundas intenções, pois ele estava com um olhar maroto.  
As meninas entraram e sentaram-se timidamente, uma ao lado da outra, Belle na frente de Black, Lílian no meio, infelizmente de frente para pessoa que ela mais odiava, e ao seu lado, estava Ammy de frente para Remo, que seu lado estava Pedro, muito preocupado em comer seus doces.  
A cabine ficou por alguns minutos em silencio, até um jovem de aparência muito bonita, com seus olhos castanhos levemente esverdeados com um porte físico muito bonito. Seu nome era Tiago Potter, um dos meninos mais popular e mais bonito de Hogwarts.  
- Então Evans, você também se tornou monitora chefa pelo que eu estou vendo. –Disse o garoto com um sorriso contagiante.  
- Como assim Potter?- Perguntou ela que não havia entendido nada, mas logo após alguns segundos entendeu a pergunta do garoto. Ele exibia um distintivo de monitor chefe, igual ao dela, na região de seu peitoral. Agora ela estava ficando com raiva, muita raiva, uma das únicas coisas que ela conseguia pensar no momento eram: "Por que sou sempre eu a prejudicada?" "Poderia ser qualquer um menos essa anta descabelada" Mas logo ela voltou de seus devaneios que foram interrompidos coma a voz do maroto:  
-Assim como você, Evans, eu também sou monitor chefe. – Respondeu ele sério.  
- E quem seria a pessoa de juízo perfeito para lhe por numa posição de monitor-chefe? – Perguntou ela debochando da cara dele.  
- Dumbledore, a profª McGonagall, achei que você soubesse que quem escolhe os monitores, e os monitores-chefe são o diretor de cada casa e o diretor de Hogwarts, que caso você TAMBÉM não saiba é o Dumbledore. – A Retrucou no mesmo nível debochado dela, e também dando um sorriso maroto, fazendo com que ela perdesse a paciência que lhe restava e também fazendo com que ela gritasse com ele:  
- ESCUTA AQUI POTTER, CALA A SUA BOCA, AGORA VAI COMEAÇAR A SE ACHAR MAIS DO QUE A MADAME JÁ SE AXA NO DIA-A-DIA, SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ EH MONITOR CHEFE?  
- Primeiro eu não me acho, segundo eu não irei me achar só porque EU sou monitor chefe, terceiro, dá pra parar de me encher com as suas hipocrisias? – Retrucou calmamente, enquanto Lílian apenas lançou a ele um olhar do tipo "EU TO ODEIO" e ficou quieta pensando enquanto todos mantinham a atenção focalizada na dupla.  
"Acho que desta vez exagerei demais..."  
"QUEM sabe talvez eu peça desculpas a ele, afinal, hoje estou muito estressada graças a Petúnia que quase me fez perder o trem...", novamente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, dessa vez foi pela voz da Profª McGonagall. _________________________________________________________________________  
N/A: Genti, será ki eu devo continua? Tah mto ruim? Bem eh issu inton mi digam u ki axam pq dai eu continuo!!!! Issu eh neh, pq eu duvido ki alguém komente numa fic taum ruim komo essa neh mais eh issu!!! Bjus Biba Malfoy. 


	2. A ida parte II

- Evans, Potter, por favor, me acompanhem - Falou a Profª em um tom rígido, Lílian e Tiago apenas se olharam assustados achando que era por causa da briga deles, mas não eram só eles que tinham essa pergunta em mente, e sim todos os presentes. Então, os dois seguiram a profª, que os conduziu a uma cabine maior que as outras, onde havia bancos muito mais confortáveis e doces em um carrinho igual ao da mulher que os vendia.  
- Bem, presumo que os senhores saibam porque estão aqui...- Disse McGonagall.  
Lílian e Tiago apenas se olharam, então a garota de olhos verdes perguntou:  
- Nós não temos a mínima idéia professora...  
- Está é a cabine dos monitores chefes, cada casa tem a sua, então fiquem à vontade, mais tarde eu virei chamá-los novamente para uma reunião com todos os monitores-chefe. – Respondeu virando-se e saindo porta afora deixando os dois sozinhos... ___________________________Na cabine dos marotos...________________________  
  
O silencio foi quebrado por Belle:  
- O que será que a McGonagall quer com eles? – Perguntou a garota muito curiosa.  
- Não tenho a mínima idéia. – Respondeu Sirius, intrigado.  
- Será que não foi por causa da briga deles? – Essa foi a vez de Remo palpitar.  
- Não acho, a professora não chamaria os dois para conversar em particular só por causa de uma briga. – Ammy respondeu a pergunta de Remo.  
E desde essa ultima frase eles ficaram quietos.  
  
______________________De volta para a cabine dos monitores________________  
  
Nem Lílian, nem Tiago falavam, Lílian apenas pensava:  
"Será que eu peço desculpas?"  
"Não, eu não irei pedir desculpas, afinal da onde eu tirei essa idéia, pedir desculpas para o Potter?".  
Mas, do nada o silencio foi quebrado:  
- Hum...É...Potter...Hum...Desculpe-me pelo escândalo que eu fiz na cabine...Eu...Estava muito frustrada. – Disse a garota um pouco nervosa, parecia que ela estava fora de sua consciência, mas estava, logo voltou ao normal, pois as únicas coisas que passavam na sua cabaça eram:  
"Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo?".  
"Onde eu estava com a cabeça?".  
"Agora ele vai achar que eu gosto dele ou coisa assim. Como eu sou burra".  
- Tudo bem Evans eu lhe desculpo! – Tiago não sabia se estava tendo ilusões ou não, mas de uma coisa ele sabia, ele havia ficado muito feliz com a atitude da garota, e começou a achar que aquilo era um começo e desde então o silencio permaneceu.  
  
- Nossa eles estão demorando muito para voltar...- Pedro pela primeira vez pareceu preocupado com outra coisa além de sua comida.  
- É, estou achando tudo isso muito estranho...- Disse Black com a mão no queixo.  
- Logo eles voltam. - Repetiu Belle, olhando para o nada com as pernas cruzadas e com o cotovelo sobra sua coxa, segurando o queixo com uma expressão de tédio.  
  
Ninguém falava na cabine dos monitores chefes até que McGonagall bate na porta e entra logo em seguida.  
- Potter, Evans, está quase na hora da reunião, faltam 15 minutos, por isso vim avisá-los que ela será na cabine dos monitores chefes da Corvinal, bem, eu vejo vocês mais tarde. – Após falar, a professora saiu da cabine.  
Os dois ficaram quietos por 5 minutos mais ou menos, o que para eles pareceu uma eternidade, até que Lílian resolveu pronunciar algo:  
- Potter, eu vou indo para a reunião, não costumo me atrasar para meus compromissos, eu não levo a vida a base da brincadeira como vo...  
- Ótimo, eu também vou com você, garanto que a minha companhia lhe fará muito bem. – Falou ela a cortando. Lílian não respondeu, apenas deu os ombros e saiu andando com seu "amado" logo atrás dela.  
"O que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso? O que eu fiz de errado para essa anta gostar de mim?" – Ela se perguntava durante o caminho.  
  
- Aih, eu não agüento mais, vou procurá-los – Disse Ammy já nervosa com o "desaparecimento" da amiga.  
- Posso ir com você? – Perguntou Remo.  
- Claro! – Respondeu a garota. – Black, Belle, Pettigrew, algum de vocês quer ir conosco?  
- Não, valeu, não to muito disposta. – Belle respondeu.  
- Eu também não vou, ficarei aqui fazendo companhia à Rivers. – Disse Black com um sorriso malicioso.  
Pelo que Lupin entendeu, a garota seria a próxima vitima do amigo, então apenas lançou um olhar para Sirius um olhar "você não toma jeito mesmo não eh?"  
- Eu vou, mas não a procura deles, e sim a procura da mulher dos doces! – Pedro falou.  
- Vamos Lupin? – Perguntou Ammy.  
- Ah, sim... Claro. – Respondeu ele. Então os três saíram porta afora, deixando Belle e Sirius sozinhos...  
  
Estavam todos os monitores-chefes presentes, Amos Diggory e Maggie Bones, Severo Snape e Narcisa Black, Frank Longbottom e Alice Smith e Lílian e Tiago.  
- Vocês como monitores-chefes, deverão encaminhar os alunos do 1º ano para as carruagens, apresentar-lhes os dormitórios, e anotar o nome das algazarras feitas pelos alunos e mandar para os diretores de suas casas, e também cabe a vocês, aplicarem detenções, fazerem ronda noturna nos dias que os diretores de cada mandarem. Alguma duvida?  
- Professora, as rondas serão intercaladas? – Perguntou Amos Diggory, monitor chefe da Lufa-Lufa.  
- Não, não serão, você e a senhorita Bones, por exemplo, deverão fazer a ronda juntos assim como todos os outros.  
"Que bom, assim poderei passar mais tempo com a Evans".– Pensou Tiago dando um sorriso sem notar.  
"Droga, já não basta ter que olhar para cara deste infeliz de vez em quando imagina nas rondas? Oh vida de merda, passa um tempo com esse ser irracional, ninguém merece!"- Lílian pensava...  
- Professora, esse relatório que nós devemos fazer, é em relação aos alunos da nossa casa ou de todas? – Perguntou Alice.  
- Esses relatórios são somente em relação aos alunos da Corvinal no seu caso. – Respondeu McGonagall. – Algum dos senhores tem mais alguma duvida em relação aos seus deveres?- Todos fizeram sinal negativo com a cabeça. – Se é assim os senhores podem seguir rumo a suas cabines.  
  
- Então Rivers, o que acha de um dia desses sair comigo? – Perguntou Sirius com um sorriso sedutor.  
- Pode tirar esse pensamento de cogitação Black, eu Isabelle Rivers sair com Sirius Black? Não me faça rir! HAHAHAHAHa! Nunca mesmo.  
Sirius foi se aproximando da garota, ela não sabia o que fazer, mas acabou tendo um idéia...Foi se aproximando dele também, quando os dois estavam a milímetros de distancia Belle apenas sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
- O que você acha que vai fazer? – Ela perguntou cinicamente.  
- O que você acha disto? – Sirius a enlaçou pela cintura com um de seus braços a beijando, mas a garota logo após se dar conta que sua idéia iria por água abaixo parou o beijo e imediatamente disse:  
- Nossa, eu não esperava isso de você Black. – O garoto deu um sorriso. – Mas agora eu percebi a mentira que as garotas falam ao seu respeito.  
- Ah é? E o que elas falam ao meu respeito?  
- Que você é um cara muito sedutor e que o seu beijo é o melhor de todos, mas para ser franca EU não vi nada disso, aliás, quanto você paga para elas espalharem calunias ao seu respeito?- Disse a loira gostando de ver a cara de indignação do rapaz.  
- Pagar eu não pago nada minha cara... Não preciso disso, sou popular e meu beijo não é tão ruim assim, tanto que você não resistiu a ele no começo... E só tem uma maneira de você descobrir como é o meu beijo de verdade...- Respondeu aproximando-se novamente, mas a garota o empurrou e disse:  
- E só existe uma maneira de VOCÊ conseguir o meu beijo...- Sorriu marotamente.  
- Ah é? E qual é essa maneira? – Perguntou retribuindo o sorriso. Uma das coisas que Sirius mais gostava era ser desafiado, pois sempre conseguia cumprir com seu desafio...  
- Que tal uma aposta?  
- E que de tipo de aposta estamos falando?  
- Aposta do tipo: Use seu charme e sua sedução, isso é se você tem, coisa que eu duvido muito, porque pra mim você não passa de um frango, só usa cantadas baratas do tipo, "você vem sempre aqui?" ou "o que acha de sairmos um dia desses?" melhor "Você é tão quente que chega a derreter o plástico da minha cueca." ... e se você conseguir me conquistar você ganha meu beijo...  
- De onde você tirou essas cantadas? Ah quer saber num quero saber, e eu aceito a aposta, mais não do nem uma semana pra você estar se derretendo por mim.  
- Sonhar é bom neh? – Perguntou ela num tom irônico.  
- Se for esse sonho vai ser ótimo...- Sorriu malicioso.  
- Remo, você tem alguma idéia de onde eles estejam? – Perguntou Ammy começando a andar de costas.  
- Acabei de ter uma idéia...  
- Ah é? E qual é esta idéia?  
- Logo atrás de você. – Respondeu sorrindo e fazendo a garota se virar, e ao fazer isso deparou com Lílian e Tiago, como sempre os dois estavam brigando, mais ela nem deu bola, foi logo abraçar a amiga.  
- Lílian o que aconteceu? Fiquei tão preocupada!  
- Calma Ammy! Eu ainda não fui seqüestrada por óvnis!- Respondeu ela rindo.  
- Imagina se fosse...  
- Ah esqueci, quase fui sim, essa anta aqui do meu lado pode ser considerada um. – Falou ela provocando risos.  
- Eu também te amo Lilly! – Respondeu o moreno.  
Remo e Ammy apenas se entreolharam, sabiam que depois daquela Lílian iria começar a gritar, então Remo resolveu pronunciar-se:  
- Que tal voltarmos para a cabine? Estávamos doidos atrás de vocês!  
- O.k, vamos então...- e seguiram caminha para a cabine.  
  
Chegando lá, encontraram Pedro, que havia comido metade dos doces que ele tinha comprado.(N/A: ele havia comprado o carrinho inteiro da mulher feliz lah). Remo apenas pensou "Esse ai só come e dorme mesmo".  
O restante da ida para Hogwarts foi "agitada", a não ser pelas brigas da ruiva e do moreno, na qual todos olhavam divertidos com a briga deles, quando não era um era o outro que começava. Ammy e Remo conversavam animados. Sirius jogava seu charme para Belle, que fazia pouco caso e ignorava. Pedro pra variar comia feito um porco, e assim foi o resto da ida para a escola de Magia.  
  
N/A: Genti, eu sei que esse cap fko uma merda, (se esse fko uma merda imagine os outros a caca ki vai fka), ah i essa eh a 2ª parte do 1º cap (oh!sério?nem deu p/ nota), como SEMPRE sei que não vo receber Review, mas tudo bem neh eh a vida (axo que tenho má sorte, em relação a comentários) mas num vo deixa de perde u costume! Inton: Komentem!!! N/A 2: Gostaria de agradecer a: Anitta Black: Prontu aqui está a continuação do 1º cap (num liga a minha burrice xd) Anaisa: Vc num eh a unika ki tah na faze de ler fic dos marotos ^^ tipow ki eu tinha parado pq eu axei ki ngm fosse ler xd mais leram (ohhhhh um milagre!) Miella Boyd Black e belle-black-potter: Vlw pelo komentario tb!!^^ Vou continuar a fic sim!! Mais eu kro receber algumas reviws neh? HUAHuahUAHu faze u q! Bom genti eh issu i Komentem plx! Bjus da Biba Malfoy 


	3. Não pode serDetenção?

O trem desembarcou e o grupo seguia a caminho das carruagens "supostamente" sem cavalos, quando, uma voz que todos os grifinórios odiavam chamou quem eles menos esperavam, fazendo todos os presentes se virarem para ver a cena.  
  
-Hei Evans! – Lucio Malfoy, foi quem chamou a ruiva.  
  
-O que você quer MALFOY? – Perguntou a dona de um par de olhos verdes, dando ênfase na ultima palavra.  
  
- Olhe bem como você fala comigo, sua sujeitinha de SANGUE RUIM. – Respondeu estufando o peito tentando mostrar autoridade  
  
-Eu falo com você do jeito que eu pretender, seu loiro aguado. – Disse em tom de deboche.  
  
-Ah Evans, você não sabe o que lhe aguarda, mas por hora, que tal um pequeno duelo?  
  
-Não me parece má idéia Malfoy. – Respondeu olhando as unhas como se estivesse fazendo pouco caso.  
  
Agora havia uma multidão ao redor dos dois, olhando de Lílian para Malfoy.  
  
Os dois empunharam a varinha, estavam prestes a começar o duelo quando uma voz os fez parar.  
  
-Não Evans, não faça isso, lembre-se, você é monitora, não queremos perder pontos...- Falando isso Lílian abaixou a varinha.  
  
-Nossa Potter, você se preocupando com pontos? – Perguntou o loiro irônico.  
  
-E se estiver, qual é o problema?  
  
-Você não deveria estar se preocupando em como chamar a atenção das garotas, ou sua aparência?  
  
-Se liga Malfoy, se você começar a me atormentar vai ter.- Tiago já estava ficando nervoso, afinal ele não se preocupava apenas com a aparência, se preocupava com muitas coisas.  
  
-O sangue ruim, o que você fez para o senhor pomos de ouro mudar assim repentinamente? Que tipo de poção você fez para ele?  
  
Lílian não agüentou, havia tanto tempo que Malfoy a criticava, não agüentava mais, na maioria das vezes ela o ignorava, só que desta vez ela não se responsabilizava por seus atos, apenas empunhou a varinha e gritou:  
  
-EXPELLIARMUS.  
  
O Malfoy voou para longe, em seguida vieram Bellatriz e Narcisa atacarem a ruiva, que por sorte não foi atingida por nenhum dos feitiços lançados, pois Tiago havia enrolado as duas em cordas, lançando o feitiço Incarcerous.  
  
Lílian não sabia o que fazer, Agora ela iria pegar um detenção e perderia pontos para sua casa.  
  
As pessoas em volta deles olhavam de um lado para o outro, Sirius e Remus estavam segurando Belle e Ammy para não irem duelarem também.  
  
Agora sim, agora ela havia percebido o que ela tinha feito, por que ela não havia escutado o Potter? Pela primeira vez ele tivera razão, mas parou de pensar com o susto que levou de suas amigas, as duas a abraçando e perguntando:  
  
-Lilian, está tudo bem com você?- Perguntou Belle chacoalhando a garota.  
  
Como Lílian não estava em perfeitas condições, apenas afirmou com a cabeça.  
  
-Nós tentamos ir duelar contra elas, mas Sirius e Remo estavam nos segurando...  
  
Lílian foi responder mais ouviu uma voz, a voz que ela mais temia naquele momento...  
  
-Evans, Potter, para a minha sala, AGORA! – McGonagall ordenou.  
  
-Mas prof...  
  
-Mas nada senhorita Evans, os dois já para minha sala.- Falou  
  
Lílian e Tiago não falaram mais nada, apenas seguiram de cabeça baixa até a sala da diretora, deixando seus amigos incrédulos para traz.  
  
Entraram na sala da professora, que se sentou dando ordem para os dois fazerem o mesmo.  
  
-Estou muito desapontada com os senhores, dois monitores chefes pegando detenção já no primeiro dia em que chegam em Hogwarts?  
  
-Professo...-Tiago tentou argumentar mais foi inútil.  
  
-Sem mais nem menos senhor Potter, estou muito desapontada com vocês dois, imagine, se eu não tivesse interrompido, até que ponto chegaria a discussão dos senhores.- Falou balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.  
  
-Foi aquele loiro metido a besta que começou professora. – Lílian falou em sua defesa.  
  
-Pelo o que eu pude ver não foi ele não senhorita Evans.  
  
-Foi o Malfoy sim professora.-Tiago se pronunciou.  
  
-Receio que não posso fazer nada, ainda não acredito na cena em que eu presenciei, voltem aqui amanha para discutirmos a detenção dos senhores, e 50 pontos a menos para Grifinória. Não pensem que eu gosto de fazer isso, mas é a única escolha. Podem ir agora.  
  
Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam, acharam melhor não falar mais nada, se não corriam risco de pegar mais uma detenção ou perder mais pontos para sua casa...  
  
Saindo de lá, Lílian não acreditou, voltou ao seu estado normal, e começou a pensar:  
  
"Como se não bastasse ter que aturar essa anta cadavélica(n/a: komo eu so monga akabei de inventar essa palavra xd) todo dia me convidando para sairvou ter que atura-lo uma noite inteira."  
  
"Como pode, EU Lílian Evans, sair do controle?Como?"  
  
Pensava a garota enquanto fazia uma cara de ódio.  
  
Já Tiago pensava diferente:  
  
"Meu sétimo ano já começou bem, imagina no fim como vai estar"- Pensou com um sorriso estampado no rosto.  
  
"Esta é a chance de eu mostrar para Evans que eu sou um cara legal!"  
  
E foi com esses pensamentos que os dois seguiram para a cerimônia das casas, mas pelo tempo que passaram no gabinete, os dois já haviam perdido a cerimônia das casas, agora só faltava o jantar.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
N/A: Então o que vocês acharam? Tah uma merda neh? Eu sei, mas mesmo assim KOMENTE, só pra falar, "Oi sua fic tah uma merda, a pior que eu jah li xau" Si eu num receber Reviews eu paro a fic ^^!! Eu so má neh? Eu sei xd  
  
Bom keria agradecer a ÚNICA pessoa que comentou na minha fic na continuação do 2o cap:  
  
Anaisa: Disculpe a demora...é que eu so meio monga msm sabe? Quanto ao Black e a Belle, só vaum aparecer no prox cap ^^ (ki pena neh?) Olha vc acerto, a Lílian i u Tiago aprontaram mesmo ;) Sua fic é muito legal!!! I vlw pelo incentivo viu? Um bjaum i continue comentandu viu? Se quiser mi dar idéias eu estou aceitandu!!!!  
  
I pra kem ler issu daí KOMENTEM, EU KRO REVIEWS PLX!!!!  
  
Bjus da Biba Malfoy 


	4. Cap 3

**"I never asked for this feeling"**  
(Nunca pedi este sentimento)  
**"I never thought I would fall"**  
(Nunca pensei que iria cair)  
**"I never knew how I felt till the day you were gone"**  
(Até o dia em que você foi embora)  
**"I was lost"**  
(Fiquei perdida)  
**"I never asked for red roses"**  
(Nunca pedi rosas vermelhas)  
**"I wasn't looking for love"**  
(Eu não estava procurando o amor)  
**"some how I let my emotions take hold"**  
(De algum modo deixei que minhas emoções tomassem o controle)  
**"And guess what?"  
**(A adivinhe?)  
**"All at once"**  
(De repente)  
**"I'm in love"  
**(Me apaixonei")

**N/A:** Essa music é linda baxem ela u nome é: **I miss you so much du TLC!  
**

Tiago e Lílian estavam seguindo caminho para o jantar, afinal tinham perdido a cerimônia das casas mesmo.Ela queria chegar lá o mais rápido possível, não queria perder os anúncios do Diretor.  
  
Lílian estava receosa, se deveria ou não agradecer Potter por tentar alerta- la e ajuda-la na briga, mas em compensação, ela teria que passar uma boa parte da noite de amanhã olhando para o senhor perfeição, que para ela não era nada perfeito, era arrogante, metido, coisas do gênero, mas também seria falta de educação de sua parte não pedir desculpas para ele.  
  
-Potter eu...- "Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo?" "Seja o que for, não irei gaguejar, não quero passar vergonha, do jeito que esta anta é, já se viu ..." – Obrigada por me ajudar no duelo contra aqueles aparvalhados da Sonserina e também por tentar me alertar sobre os pontos da casa, e por tentar advertir a minha posição de monitora chefe. – Disse séria.  
  
-Não há de que minha flor!- Retorquiria o garoto.  
  
Lílian tentou fingir não ter ouvido a ultima palavra mencionada pelo garoto e prosseguiu:  
  
-E me desculpe por ter feito você pegar um detenção também Potter.  
  
-Claro que sim minha linda! Afinal, não é todo dia que se pega uma detenção com uma das meninas mais linda de Hogwarts, uma das mais não a MAIS linda!- Lílian apenas balançou a cabeça com um sinal negativo e revirou os olhos, não estava afim de gastar suas preciosas palavras com ele. – E outra, - Prosseguiu o garoto- pegar uma detenção com você é a mesma coisa que estar no céu! – Replicou ele.  
  
-Irei fingir que não ouvi seu comentário esdrúxulo. – Falou ela, agora começando a andar rapidamente, não queria que ele a acompanhasse, mas como nem tudo é perfeito...  
  
-Nossa Lily, você anda rápido em?! – Mencionou Tiago tentando andar ao seu lado.  
  
-EVANS, pra você Potter, EVANS, quer que eu soletre?  
  
-Palavras da sua boca são como mel para minha Lilly...-Respondeu marotamente.  
  
-CALA A BOCA POTTER! -Gritou ela com os punhos cerrados.  
  
Os dois não haviam percebido que já tinham chego para o jantar e que todos estavam com os olhos focalizados neles, até Dumbledore havia parado de falar para ver quem havia chego fazendo tanta algazarra.  
  
-AH LILIAN, QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM ME AMA! – Gritou ele brincalhão arrancando risos de todos os presentes.  
  
-Vá se ferrar Potter - A menina de cabelos acaju sussurrou.  
  
Todos estavam cochichando sobre eles, como se já não bastasse a briga que tivera com os Sonserinos, agora teria que agüentar fofocas dela e do Potter, após pensar nisso, localizou suas amigas, que infelizmente estavam sentadas com o resto dos Marotos e lá se instalou. Tiago fez o mesmo...  
  
-Nossa Lilly, o que foi que aconteceu?- Perguntou pele focalizando seus olhos azuis em Lílian.  
  
-Hum..., nada de mais eu acho...-Fez cara de quem está pensando e prosseguiu - Ah sim, eu peguei uma detenção com essa "coisa" descabelada ai– Indicando Tiago com a cabeça.  
  
-Ah o Potter?- Perguntou Ammy.  
  
Ele estava contando aos Marotos o que havia acontecido. E que ao ouvir seu nome olhou para ver quem estava o chamando:  
  
_"Mais é idiota mesmo! Além de estúpido, descabelado, arrogante, e muito mais é surdo!"-_ Pensou a ruiva.  
  
Depois de um tempo tentando decifrar quem havia chamado seu nome, percebeu que quem o tinha pronunciado fora Ammy.  
  
-O que você disse?-Perguntou ele.  
  
-Ah Potter, cala a boca, além de pretensioso é surdo também?- A garota de olhos verdes já estava ficando nervosa de novo com ele.  
  
_"Mais uma que esse...esse...ou melhor...essa doninha me fale eu mato ele, irei enfiar um garfo no olho dele"_  
  
-Nada Tiago, nada...-Respondeu Ammy.  
  
Tiago apenas mencionou algo como um "ah" e voltou a conversar com seus amigos.  
  
Uns cinco minutos depois o diretor bateu na sua taça, indicando que os alunos deveriam fazer silencio. E foi isso que os presentes fizeram.  
  
-Bem, agora que todos estão presentes...-Lançou um olhar a Tiago e Lílian.- Eu gostaria de avisar que a floresta proibida é restrita para qualquer aluno da escola. E quero comunica-los de que este ano, nós teremos dois bailes, um a fantasia e outro formal, como o de todos os anos.  
  
O salão encheu de cochichos, uns já comentavam com quem queriam ir, ou faziam planos para o novo vestido e a nova fantasia.Mas o salão voltou a ficar em silencio com a batida na taça do Diretor.  
  
-Bem, continuando...eu tenho uma noticia que será bem aceita por uns e outros não irão gostar muito...-Depois desta ultima palavra olhou para mesa da Sonserina.- Este ano, Voldemort voltou mais rejuvenescido do que no ano anterior...-Todos no salão ficaram estáticos ao ouvir o nome dele.Mas Dumbledore fingiu não dar importância e prosseguiu.- Vocês sabem que estão todos seguros aqui, então não há do que se preocupar, mas mesmo assim, o Ministério da Magia insistiu em termos uma aula para termos um pouco de preparo físico, os trouxas conhecem muito bem elas, se chamam aula de educação física, então o Ministério resolveu adotar essa medida para termos um pouco de preparo físico e também por cultura aos trouxas...É só isto não tenho mais nada para anunciar, que o jantar comece!  
  
Os pratos se encheram de comida, todos se alimentavam e conversavam animadamente...  
  
Após um tempo Ammy que já havia terminado o seu jantar disse:  
  
-Gente, acho que vou subir, estou cansada sabem? Algum de vocês vem comigo? –Interrogou Ammy.  
  
-Eu vou!Também estou cansado!- Condisse Lupin.  
  
Lílian quase disse que iria acompanha-la só que Remo fez este ato primeiro, e como ela sabia que Ammy tinha uma queda por Remo resolveu deixa-los sozinhos...

**N/A:** Genti esse cap também será dividido em duas partes igual ao primeiro!!!  
  
Ah sim, preciso de uma beta com urgência!! Alguém ai se oferece?(Mesmo sabendo que não, vale a pena tentar)  
  
Aceitu sugestões dos meus leitores!  
  
**Agradecimentos:  
**  
**Torfithiel:** Brigadinha mesmo eu num achandu qui ela tah legal (eu acho que ela tah uma merda p/ ser sincera) Ainda num tive tempo p/ ler sabe, trabalhos escolares, provas i blah blah blah tah uma correria, mais pode deixar que quando eu tiver tempo eu dou uma passadinha lah sim! B-joks  
  
**Dbora:** Vou continuar sim, mas eu preciso de comentários para me animarem não? Olha vlw mesmo por chegar ao ponto de se registrar p/ komentar nela viw? Mto obrigada mesmo e continue comentando viu? Bjinhus  
  
**Mrs.DeLonge:** Aew Raphi, depois eu comentu lah vc sabe ki eu num tenhu muita paciência! Nem p/ atualiza mew blogger eu tenhu (p/ kem kizer dar uma passadinha : http:www.bibalokis.blogger.com.br si num aparecer a url aki vai nu mew perfil i vê u mew site lah ok? Ah vlw, mesmo eu num achando essa fic ki eu to escrevendu boa !!! T amo migah! (ki meigu migah hUAHUhauHAU) Bjuuuu  
  
Bom genti por hj é só **KONTINUEM KOMENTANDU VIW?** Será que alguém vai ler issu? Bom sl mais **KOMENTEM KOMENTEM I KOMENTEM PLX!!**  
  
Faça uma autora feliz!!  
  
Bjus da Biba Malfoy!!!  
  
**Ps: Axu ki ateh sabadu a outra parte du cap tah nu ar!! **


End file.
